Onirismo
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Sookie tem Eric em sua mente. Até mesmo dormindo.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de True Blood são criações de alguem muito criativo e do qual não sei o nome. Não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Apenas uma cena perdida após 2ª temporada. 3. Possui alto teor de açúcar, então diabéticos... Cuidado!

3. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Amo True Blood. Sem grandes spoilers.

AHHHHHH, comentários sempre são bons e incentivam que é uma beleza.

Bjks.

_**Galatea Glax, novembro de 2009**_

_

* * *

_

_********____Onirismo_

_****_

O teto daquela sala era incrivelmente cheio de nuances.  
As lâmpadas embutidas no gesso lançavam faixas de luz indireta, criando uma série de desenhos que Sookie agora tentava identificar entre um suspiro e outro.  
Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona de braços retangulares. Suas pernas entreabertas descansavam em cada braço de veludo escuro.  
Ela suspirou lânguida quando a língua do homem ajoelhado à sua frente tocou um ponto extrassensível de seu sexo. Afundou as unhas no móvel quando a carícia se tornou por demais intensa.  
"Bill."  
Ela também queria tocá-lo da maneira que estava sendo tocada.  
De maneira lenta e sensual.  
"Bill."  
Ela gemeu, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.  
O sorriso torto de Eric Northman a pegou desprevenida, mas não a assustou.  
Inclinou a cabeça, levemente surpresa.  
- Gosta assim...? – A cabeça do homem desceu em direção ao seu corpo. Sookie sentiu o músculo macio pressionar e esfregar o ponto anterior.  
Ela levantou um pouco o quadril, abrindo-se ainda mais, gemendo conforme ele explorava cada pedacinho de seu sexo.  
"É errado", chegou a pensar.  
Ela voltou a inspecionar o teto, atrás de uma explicação.  
Não que precisasse de uma, na verdade.  
Mas Bill não gostaria. Ficaria magoado.  
E ela não queria magoar Bill.  
Ela amava Bill.  
Bill.  
Quando a língua sacana do vampiro loiro encontrou a reentrância úmida e invadiu o lugar, Sookie estremeceu.  
Qualquer pensamento que tivesse foi banido para o espaço.  
Ela não aguentou muito tempo aquilo.  
Desceu as pernas e escorregou para o colo de Eric. Só então percebeu que ambos estavam completamente nus.  
O corpo imenso e definido do Xerife encheu sua boca de água.  
Eric estava em plena ereção, duro como aço.  
Sookie o montou, deixando que o membro a partisse ao meio.  
Ela gritou.  
Eric sorriu.  
Ele segurou o pescoço dela, enquanto a beijava de maneira erótica. Todos os seus movimentos eram lentos e calculados.  
Sookie se viu abraçando e correspondendo ao beijo com vontade.  
Ela se moveu em cima dele, jogando o quadril para frente, sentindo-o dentro de si.  
- Isso! – Ele murmurou, sorrindo ainda mais. – Isso...  
Ela continuou a se movimentar, sentindo o órgão do vampiro entrar e sair ao mesmo tempo em que a sala girava.  
Ela estava tonta de tanto prazer.  
Eric, sem aviso, subiu uma das pernas, passou uma das mãos por baixo da mulher, segurando o corpo de Sookie sem qualquer esforço. A ação foi o suficiente para que ele se ajeitasse, permitindo que se deitasse.  
Ela se viu montada sobre ele, tendo sua cintura segurada por mãos enormes e que poderiam quebrar um pescoço num piscar de olhos.  
- Vamos lá, Sookie. Me cavalgue. – O vampiro loiro lançou um olhar devorador para os seios bem formados da mulher. Ele tocou um, apertando-o de leve. Sorriu ao esfregar um dos dedos no mamilo enrijecido.  
A resposta de Sookie foi imediata.  
Ela recomeçou o movimento, subindo e descendo sobre ele, gemendo... Suas unhas entrando no peito largo e branco.  
O calor absurdo que sentia minou seus cabelos com suor, que escorreu por sobre sua coluna.  
A situação toda era absurdamente excitante.  
Bill.  
- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, Sookie. Não a culpo.  
A voz de Bill chegou até ela cheia de mágoa. Ele estava sentado em uma daquelas poltronas, observando a cena.  
- Bill. – Eric acenou com a cabeça num cumprimento para o outro vampiro. Ele jogou o corpo para frente e abocanhou o seio que vinha sendo seu brinquedo. Começou a chupá-lo, instigando a mulher, que gemeu mais alto.  
- Eu não quero. – Ela murmurou para Bill. Suas unhas foram arranhar as costas de Eric. - Eu não quero, Bill.  
O loiro voltou a se deitar e Sookie aumentou o ritmo.  
Todo o lugar era um maldito mar de fogo.  
Tudo estava estremecendo, convulsionando.  
Sookie tirou uma das mãos do peito de Eric, levando-a em direção a Bill. Tentando alcançá-lo.  
Bill chegou um pouco para frente e tomou a mão de sua mulher. Beijou-a delicadamente.  
O orgasmo fez Sookie ver estrelinhas pisca-pisca à sua frente.  
A sua respiração ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo, era a única coisa que denunciava a existência de vida mortal naquela sala.  
Sookie se deu conta disso rapidamente.  
Bill e Eric, cada qual em sua posição, a observavam.  
Sookie se sentiu quase uma Rainha.  
Mas então foi tomada por uma onda esmagadora de medo. E prazer.  
Eric levantou o tronco e sorriu para ela. Predadoramente. Suas presas saltaram em direção ao pescoço alvo da mulher.  
Sookie virou para Bill em busca de ajuda.  
Ela queria.  
Queria as presas de Eric cravadas em cada parte de seu corpo.  
Ao mesmo tempo, a idéia era nojenta.  
Quase asquerosa.  
- Bill... – Ela gemeu como um gato em direção ao vampiro moreno, que ainda segurava sua mão.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Acorde, Sookie.  
O comando fez Sookie abrir os olhos, desesperada.  
Estava no quarto. Na cama. Nos braços de seu homem. No caso, vampiro.  
Ela começou a chorar de raiva.  
Maldito Northman.  
- Eu odeio esse cretino! – Ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que se debatia. Se tivesse uma estaca e o canalha à sua mercê, ela o mataria. Isso sim seria o verdadeiro prazer provocado por aquele idiota.  
- Calma. Estou aqui. – Bill a olhava com certa tristeza no olhar.  
- Bill!! Aquele filho de uma... Ele me enganou! Ele me usou! – As imagens do sonho, tão reais, passaram por sua mente. – E agora... E agora ele invade meus sonhos!!!  
Sookie abriu a boca, arfando de raiva.  
- Ei! – Bill se pôs a massagear a nuca dela. – Sookie?  
Ela o encarou e a visão do rosto de Compton finalmente a relaxou.  
Sookie se inclinou sobre o colo dele, apoiando o corpo sobre suas pernas. A posição deixou seu pescoço a descoberto.  
As presas de Bill apareceram numa resposta instantânea à visão da pele branca. Ele pôde ouvir o sangue correndo por aquele adorável corpo.  
- Meu sangue é todo seu. – Sookie murmurou pouco antes de Bill cravar os dentes e sugar possessivamente o líquido vermelho.  
"E de mais ninguém, Sr. Northman..."  
Foi o último pensamento antes de Sookie se render ao verdadeiro prazer. O que sentia quando estava acordada e nos braços de Bill.

**FIM.**


End file.
